Ever Dream
by Katraa
Summary: Sora had always wanted to be the focus of Riku's dreams ... almost as much as he wanted to be with Riku.   [riku x sora] [cowrite with opal light]


_a oneshot co-write that me and the lovely opal light wrote . she came up with the plot. it's all hers. kudos to you, honey. we took turns writing back and forth, just if you were wondering. she's such a sweetie to write with (check out her fanfics. i demand it...) anyhow, enjoy :D it was amaizngly fun to write! _

* * *

**Ever Dream**

Sora sighed and pressed his hands on the hard deep blue binding. "This… Better be worth my allowance," he huffed, tapping his index finger over the silver letters spelling the words 'Lady Maleficent's mythic guide to dream world'.

The brunet rubbed his forehead and shifted on top of his bed, legs crossed and hands scanning through the pages. "Dreams and their translations… Dreaming throughout history… Daydreaming… Ah ha! Visiting other's dreams!" he cheered, a triumphant grin plastered over his face. "Let's see… Get the enchanted stones and place the amethyst in the left hand, moonstone on the forehead, quartz in the right hand, tiger-eye on the throat and opal in the center of the chest… Say the person's name three times out loud and concentrate on his image." He nodded, flipping the page. "You might not remember what happened in the dream if you do not do this correctly… Blah blah blah… As soon as the person awakes, your conscious returns and you are awaken as well," Sora finished, sliding the book aside and looking at the clock. 1 AM. Riku should be asleep by now, so he could begin the ritual!

Laying down on bed and placing the stones in their positions, Sora took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, imagining Riku… Naked Riku. What? The book never said anything about not imagining the person naked… Sweaty and panting… Luring you into his arms and teasing you into submission and…

See, Sora and Riku, best friends (since the fist time Sora's mom came back from hospital with baby Sora and slightly older baby Riku poked him with his tiny finger and giggled with content…) were having quite a hard time as of lately. With the lovely age of sixteen, and the hormones starting to kick in, our dear Sora found himself several times in rather… Sticky situations, including a dirty pair of boxers and a dream where Riku (Or several Riku's, Sora had those kind of dreams too) would engage him with any kind of sexual activity, and this was really starting to bother the brunet. So being the creative little boy he was, Sora decided that he would find out once and for all if Riku liked him… By confessing to him in a dream.

And that was why he was laying on the bed, with stones in his hand and on his body, saying Riku's name and concentrating on his image.

"Riku… Riku… Riku…" Sora moaned out, cheeks ablaze.

Soon, a feeling of heaviness started spreading through Sora's feet, slowly coursing up to his knees and thighs. Sora did not move an inch though, just kept concentrating on Riku's divine body. Oh, would you look at the sculptured curve of his lovely backside…

A mere minute later, Sora felt his whole body sinking through the mattress as if he was slowly melting inside. As soon as his head finished submerging through, Sora, or rather his conscious, was sent flying through the wall, quickly passing the streets as he flew towards the direction of Riku's street… House… Room…

With a loud screeching nose, Sora stopped, feeling light as he finally found himself floating in the middle of what would seem to be Riku's dream.

Sora scrunched his nose up, trying to gather bearings on just where he was; the setting of Riku's dream, to be more exact. Without warning, Sora's body crashed down onto the floor of the dream world. The brunet winced at once, groaning in pain. Well, that was one thing learned—you can feel even when you are just your conscious.

Sora sighed miserably and rubbed the back of his head. Blue eyes glanced around the area. Apparently, he was in some sort of building. Around him were four walls, enclosing him. A few tables were sporadically placed around the room, chairs accompanying them.

"Why would Riku dream of something like this?" Sora wondered dismally as he remained sitting on his backside, too lazy to get up until he became further acquainted with his new surroundings. Otherwise known as his new, temporary world.

A small, echoing sound trickled through the area. It sounded like the ticking of a clock and yet the dripping of a sink. Sora turned his head to the right, staring at the north wall with confusion. Where on Earth was that noise coming from? There was no clock. No odd ticking devices…so where was it?

"This is weird," Sora muttered as he finally pushed his body up into a standing position. The brunet proceeded to brush off the invisible dust that had gathered on his body from falling—literally—into this world.

"You'd think Riku would be right here, considering this is his dream," Sora grumbled as he hugged his arms to his chest, crossing through the room, towards the small door in the corner.

For some reason, the teenage brunet had a feeling of dread overcome him. What if, somehow, Riku figured out he had invaded his dreams? Sora was _snooping_ and _spying_ on Riku's most personal possession…his mind. There was no backing out now, however, as Sora continued through the room. Hopefully Riku wouldn't catch on to the fact that this Sora was real and not a figment of Riku's imagination. _Hopefully_.

When he reached the door, a relieved sigh filtered through Sora's lips.

"What if…Riku doesn't like me?" Sora wondered nervously, hand resting on the doorknob with anxiety. A strong force fell onto his chest. What if Riku didn't like him? The chance was there and it was pretty damn big. Although Riku was his best friend…what were the chances he liked him sexually? Sora groaned and pushed the thought away. He did not need this. This was a reward…A reward and an investigation.

Sora exited through the large room (and if Sora was philosophical, he could have related the expansive room to Riku's inner restraint…but Sora just wasn't like that).

The brunet blinked in surprise when he entered what appeared to be Riku's room…though it was bigger than in reality. "Uh-huh…" he drawled and glanced around. Just where the _hell_ was Riku?

"This is so stupid," Sora laughed nervously to himself as he glanced around Riku's bedroom. You would think that it would be easy to find someone in their own _dream_.

"Sora?"

Sora swiveled his head around quickly, blue eyes locking with questioning aquamarine. A smile danced onto Sora's relieved lips. "Hey!"

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." The silver haired teen chuckled; placing the plastic tray he was carrying upon the nightstand and then began frowning at Sora. "You're sick, you should stay in bed."

"I'm sick?" Sora blinked, looking down at himself. "I'm not sick… I'm completely fine!" He cocked his head. "Look, no fever!" He quickly pulled Riku's hand and pressed it against his forehead, showing the older teen it was indeed cool, as he had claimed it to be.

"Weird." Riku blinked, letting his hand linger a while longer on Sora's forehead before removing it with a small smile. "Well, all better then, but you still should be in bed." Quickly, Riku ushered Sora under the blankets of his own bed, sitting beside him. "So I guess you won't be needing the chicken soup I made you, huh?" he snickered, rubbing the back of his head.

"You made me soup?" Sora cocked his head curiously. Now_ this_ was something you couldn't see in real life. Riku was a terrible cook and managed to blow up a microwave by heating macaroni and cheese leftovers with the fork still on the plate. Riku was officially banned from every kitchen in a radius of 200 miles. Then again- this was dream world, so perhaps Riku's soup wouldn't be a total disaster. "I'll have some." Sora nodded, reaching his hands out so he could grab the tray.

"Okay." Riku snickered, placing the tray on Sora's knees. "Careful, it's hot," he warned, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back.

Carefully, Sora blew over a spoonful and brought it to his mouth, slurping it and letting the taste linger on his tongue. "Hey… It's not bad!" Sora blinked, looking quite surprised.

"Really? I put some lemon and honey inside so you'd get better soon… Guess you don't really need it now, huh?" Riku snickered, reaching to ruffle Sora's hair.

"Eh… I think I'll pass." Sora cleared his throat quietly, pushing his tray aside.

Riku chuckled and rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall. Soon an awkward silence filled the small bedroom as Sora tried to figure out how he could confess to Riku in his dream.

The brunet hung his head low and sighed. This was such a mess…

"Something wrong, Sora?" the older teen hummed, poking Sora's head once. "You look miserable."

"It's nothing Riku." Sora frowned, leaning with his cheek on his knee. "I'm just being thoughtful."

"And what are you thinking about?" Riku snickered, hands still crossed on top of his chest.

"You," Sora answered honestly, letting his eyes travel at Riku's general direction.

"Me?" Riku cocked a brow, looking curiously at Sora.

"Yeah. You made me this soup so I thought I should return you a favor, you know?" The younger male nodded, sitting up and smiling.

"A favor? Like what?" the silver haired teen wondered, looking rather skeptical.

"Liiiiike… Anything you'd want me to do." Sora nodded, smiling still.

"Anything?" Riku repeated.

"Anything." Sora nodded again, shifting so now his legs were crossed Indian style.

Riku smirked at the suggestion and appeared to be contemplative for a long time. The silver-haired male tapped his chin diligently as he watched Sora with amusement. "That's quite the offer, Sora." Riku sniggered and Sora promptly rolled his eyes but remained staring expectantly at Sora. "Well… how about for starters, you eat the soup I made you." A sloppy smirk.

Sora blanched. "You serious?" The brunet glared a bit from his placement on the bed.

"Dead," Riku concurred with a smirk. "Come on, Sora. Just a bite or two. You know you want to."

"I said you could have any favor in the _world_ and you want me to eat your _soup_?" Sora asked with disbelief drenched in his voice. "Can't you be more creative, Riku?" Sora complained as he folded his arms to his chest.

"Why? Did you want me to say something completely rude or whatnot?" Riku wondered questioningly, smirking all the while.

"No, but I—" Sora began but was cut short when Riku paced back across the room. Sora's blue eyes followed Riku as the silveret entered his closet. Within moments, Riku exited with what appeared to be a….skirt and small, incredibly scant, black top? What the hell?

"…What the hell is that?" Sora demanded nervously, eying Riku with a bit of anxiety building.

"Well, since you didn't like my soup favor, I figure I can just torture you," Riku said and then tossed the outfit over at Sora. "It's drag, by the way. I know how much you _love_ drag," Riku sniggered as he leaned back against the wall.

"Riku!! This is not fair!" Sora complained as he cringed at the outfit.

"Come on, Sora. You were the one who brought it up," Riku said mischievously as he grabbed the soup and placed it back onto the bureau. "Now, I'll turn my back so you can put it on. If you don't… I'll tell everyone that you still sleep with a teddy bear and suck your thumb at night with a _nightlight_."

"Bastard," Sora scoffed and looked to the side. "Fine. Turn around, jerk."

Riku chuckled to himself and did so, turning around so that his back was facing Sora. With a sigh, Sora slipped off his shirt, his cheeks turning a dark, dark red. Warmth radiated from them as he quickly shoved the black, soft shirt in place of his old shirt. Mid-drift. What did he expect?

"I hate you for this," Sora complained as he shifted on the bed, removing his jeans with a bit of difficulty. After a few tries, Sora managed to snake the pants off. Rapidly, Sora slipped the skirt on and up to his waist.

…and he was thankful he had boxers on, because frankly, this skirt should be outlawed. It was skin-tight, it barely covered his ass (a scant amount remained visible) and it had fur on the edges. And it had a side zipper that went the entire length. Good lord. "_Why_ do you have this?" Sora demanded as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

Riku ignored Sora's question. "May I turn around now?" Riku wondered, tapping his foot.

Sora narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'd you rather not."

Riku snickered and turned around, humming at Sora. "Stand up," he ordered, empathizing with his hand.

Sora growled, but stood up anyway, wiggling uncomfortably in his new outfit.

"…Not bad." Riku blinked, gesturing Sora to turn around as he inspected him further. Oh, if only looks could grope. Sora's backside would be the first target!

"Not bad?" Sora inquired, hands on his hips. "Riku… I'm wearing a skirt that's shorter than my boxers, and a shirt that's too tight anyway!"

"You're right." Riku sighed, nodding once.

"I'm right?" Sora blinked, looking at Riku with slight disbelief.

"Yeah. Take the boxers off, I'm getting you panties." Riku snickered and turned around to get Sora a pair of panties.

"He… Did not…. Just say that…" Sora shuddered, face torn between death pale and scourging red.

Sora was just now beginning to regret ever having decided to _do_ this. Were dreams where Riku _tortured_ and _humiliated_ people? It seemed so. Sora stood there, completely petrified. First of all, how did Riku have _woman's_ underwear, and second of all, why was he enjoying Sora's torture so damn much.

Sora snapped out of his thoughts when a pair of frilly, pink, panties came flying his way. The brunet squeaked when they made contact with his face. Riku snickered and poked Sora on the shoulder. "Put them on."

"You're insane!" Sora complained, clutching the panties with vengeance. They were more like a thong … but with a bit more to them. Revealing, _hell_ yes.

"No," Riku argued. "Just brilliantly ingenious."

Sora rolled his eyes and pushed Riku across the room. "_Fine_, you pervert. I'll put them on. But you have to turn around!" Sora snapped.

Riku shrugged and went to his 'corner', his back once again turned to Sora. Sora grumbled and went to stripping his boxers off shyly. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah…he wanted to see if Riku liked him. And if this goaded a reaction out of Riku, then he'd just put up with it. Right?

With one last gulp, Sora tugged the panties on and eyed his legs. It was surprising that Riku couldn't _see_ everything. "I-I'm done," Sora stammered and cleared his throat.

Riku turned around and snickered devilishly. "Much better," he complimented. "Too bad I don't have a pole in my room…"

A few moments later, a pole appeared.

"My life is a living nightmare," Sora murmured quietly, eyes glued to the shiny pole of _doom_.

"Oh c'mon… It's just a little dance." Riku snickered, hip sticking to the side casually.

"No. You'll see what's under this skirt and that would be _wrong_." Sora hissed, looking much like an angry cat.

"Psh. Sora, we've been friends for like… Forever, don't you trust me?" Riku hummed, cocking a brow at Sora. Guilt trips, as long as it was Sora, guilt was bulletproof.

"Riku…" Sora growled quietly, hands shakily taking hold of the pole. "This better be worth it…" he huffed, hanging against the pole.

A soothing music filled the room as Riku turned on his stereo system, leaning against his table and smiling at Sora. "Go on, go on…" he urged the brunet, snickering.

Sora dragged a deep breath in and hooked his foot around the pole, leaning back further as his skirt rode up his leg, revealing that milky, soft skin.

Riku gasped quietly and swallowed, eyes remaining glued to Sora's form, as the boy now stretched his leg against the pole, his face grimacing with something very akin to pain.

"Sora… It's not gym class… Relax." Riku cleared his throat, gritting his teeth and hoping Sora didn't notice the faint red hue that covered his cheeks.

The younger male mewed quietly and let his leg drop back down as he pressed against the pole, squeezing his eyes shut. Damn… Who would've thought watching a teen movie about strippers would come in handy?!

Riku cleared his throat and watched in utter silence as Sora nervously curved his body downwards, a bright red color dancing across his face. This was hell. Pure hell. Why did Riku even suggest this? Sora groaned mentally as he embarrassedly hooked his leg back around the pole, sliding his body back up into a standing position against the pole.

Riku stiffened from his placement, gripping the edge of the bureau uneasily. Sora was practically…practically grinding that thing or _something_. Riku kept clearing his throat, trying to look away and not at the revealing amounts of skin on Sora. Though, mentally, he wished the brunet would just turn a bit more his way so he could see… other things. Right, about that…

"I'm done!" Sora declared quickly, jumping away from the pole. The gods had forgot to inform him that pole-dancing was not only arousing for others but occasionally yourself. Great.

"Okay," Riku agreed as he looked off to the right, fidgeting.

"…And you made me do that why?" Sora demanded, yanking his shirt down a fraction, still feeling a bit exposed. Even if Riku was his best friend … it was still awkward.

"Forget it," Riku said at once and walked back over to the bed, sitting down with ease.

"No, tell me," Sora muttered stubbornly, sticking his tongue out at Riku a bit childishly, trying to lighten the mood. "I mean, I deserve an answer. I just _pole-danced_. Do you realize how awkward that was?!"

"I just like to see you squirm," Riku drawled seductively than snorted in laughter.

"…not funny," Sora complained and sat down next to Riku cautiously, uncertain of just what the hell Riku was planning next. Though, Riku continuously _staring_ at him like that… with that furtive look didn't help… "Riku?"

"What?" The older teen cleared his throat, closing his eyes.

"You're acting weird." Sora informed, crossing his arms over his chest.

_No shit, Sherlock_ Riku huffed mentally, rubbing his temple. "It's nothing."

"Really?" Sora sighed, hands on his hips now. "I don't believe you."

"Too bad then," Riku grumbled, squeezing the blanket between his fingers.

"I think," Sora had to grin, "that you were actually turned on." He then snickered, poking Riku's forehead. "Am I right?"

"What?! No! I mean… No!" Riku growled back, looking up at Sora.

"But you were staring!" Sora argued, poking Riku's forehead again with a frown.

"I was not… Okay I was staring. A bit!" the older teen barked in distress, hands squeezing the poor blanket. "I mean, your butt was all over, how couldn't I?!"

"You could've laughed and made me feel stupid," Sora reasoned, nodding at Riku.

With that, Riku couldn't argue.

"Okay so maybe I was a bit turned on… A bit!" The silver haired male rolled his head back, squeezing his eyes shut.

Sora smiled fondly at Riku, his cheeks still painted a pretty pink color. "Does my butt turn you on, Riku?" Sora teased, nudging his best friend in the side repeatedly.

Riku groaned and shifted uncomfortably, keeping his eyes firmly closed. "Anyone would be turned on by that, Sora. It's just natural hormones," Riku explained, his voice strong but his eyes obviously lying. Thankfully…they were tightly shut. Thankfully.

Sora frowned. "So you didn't find my dance that big of a turn on?" Sora then proceeded to pout, his big, bashful blue eyes fluttering at Riku repeatedly.

"Can we drop it, Sora?" Riku wondered wearily, clearing his throat as he continued gripping the blanket, refusing to open his eyes. "It's over. We had our laughs. That's it."

"I bet you wouldn't be saying the same thing if I gave you a lap dance," Sora teased, not believing those words had exited his mouth. Was he implying that he wanted to do as much with Riku as possible in this dream, considering he'd never be able to in real-life? Was Sora _desperate_? Sora didn't really know.

"What?!" Riku stated, his eyes flashing open as he stared at Sora, appearing a bit flustered.

"You heard me," Sora cooed, giggling despite the serious air. "I bet I could make you swoon if I gave you a lap-dance," Sora teased giddily, smirking widely at Riku. _He'll never say yes. He's just teasing me, so I'll tease back until he proves that he likes me or not. That's all. _

"Sora…" Riku rubbed his temple, feeling his throat running dry. "If you do that… I won't be responsible for my actions," he warned.

"So that means I'm a turn on?" Sora snickered, a bit relieved Riku didn't say 'yes'… Yet.

"Yes… Yes you are Sora. And if you do that lap dance I might just have to pin you down on the bed and kiss you senseless…" Riku groaned face buried in his palm.

"Kiss?" Sora pursed his lips quietly, cheeks gaining another shade of red.

"Yeah?" Riku looked up from between his fingers, not really getting Sora's point.

"In a situation like that people would usually _ravish_, not _kiss_." Sora frowned, toes curling against the ivory colored carpet covering the room's floor.

"…Fuck," Riku hissed quietly, face turning instantly red. "Listen Sora just… Let's just forget about it okay? It was a bad joke, I was being an ass… I'm sorry, please, Sora… Let's drop it."

"Well, if you said kiss you obviously meant something, and I want to know," Sora reasoned with a soft smile, hoping to encourage Riku into feeling a bit more at ease. "Come on, we're best friends, Riku!"

"That's precisely why!" Riku snapped, dropping his hand from his face to stare sternly over at the brunet with a serious look that could stone and petrify anyone into mortification.

Sora gulped. "What? Why is that?" Sora asked stupidly, not catching on whatsoever.

"We're _best friends_. Best friends don't guilt each other into pole dances, lap dances, wearing skimpy clothing or anything of that!" Riku explained his tone a bit harsh as he eyed Sora with an unwavering glance. "So I just want you to drop it because I probably just did some things I regret."

"So you regret complimenting me?" Sora stated, a bit offended as he narrowed his blue gaze at Riku.

"_What? _I'm not regretting that!" Riku groaned and beat his forehead with his palm. "Please. Please just drop this and let's discuss something else."

"Like why you said kiss?" Sora wondered persistently, jabbing Riku's shoulder. "Tell me, Riku. I'm not going to let this go."

"Well _maybe_ I said it because I _wanted_ to kiss you!" Riku growled, not really thinking.

"Riku…" Sora took a deep breath in. Should he explain about the whole 'spying inside your head snooping through your dreams' story? Probably not… It would be long and Sora would save it for another time.

"You should've asked so in the first place instead of making me do all… This," the brunet sighed, gesturing over himself.

"What…?" Riku replied dumbly, staring at Sora and shaking his head. "You said _what_?"

"That I would much rather kissing you than pole dancing and wearing skirts, Riku." The younger male chuckled shyly, rubbing his cheeks to get rid of that stupid blush sticking to them.

Riku blinked in sheer surprise. "Wait wait, what? You want to kiss _me_? Since when? How? Aren't you straight?" Riku's questions came in a slurry onslaught. "Is this happening for real? I don't know…"

"Riku, please shut up," Sora groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "And if you want to kiss me, just do it."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Riku said a bit shakily and then leaned closer to Sora before pausing. "You sure? I mean, I did just put you through hell and you might be using this as a clever sort of revenge. If you are, I applaud you for your ingenious idea and—"

"Would you be quiet?" Sora murmured and timidly placed his hands on Riku's shoulders, yanking the silveret closer as he gently pressed his lips to Riku's, a shiver running up and down his spine…and his unclothed legs, but that might just be from the draft.

Riku made a small strangling sound at first, but soon enough eased into the kiss and even managed to let his hand slither up and bury in Sora's hair as their lips kept meshing together, making tiny wet noises as they clashed.

"Fuck Sora, I've been dreaming about this for so long I…" Riku panted as he broke the kiss.

"I like you." Sora blurted, cutting Riku short as he lowered his head, hands looping shakily around Riku's neck.

However, before Riku even had the chance to reply, he was awoken by his mother, reminding him that he had school that day. Sora's conscious was then shot right back to his body.

"No…" the brunet whimpered, slamming his hand against his forehead and growling at the moonstone that was still left there from the night.

**xxx **

As soon as he entered school, Sora threw the dream-guide book into the nearest trash bin, sighing with dismay.

It was not until lunch break when Sora did meet Riku. Needless to say ,the older teen looked frantic and edgy.

Slowly approaching the other, the brunet touched Riku's shoulder, making the older teen gasp and turn around, startled.

"Sora!" Riku blinked, letting go of the breath he was holding.

"Hey… Riku um… Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something…" Sora murmured quietly, blushing and lowering his gaze.

"Yeah me too…" Riku frowned, sucking a deep breath in again.

"Last night I had this… Really weird dream and… I was in your room and you made me wear drag…" Sora swallowed, feeling a tiny pang of guilt at his words.

"And there was a pole and you danced and then…" Riku cleared his throat, pressing his hands together.

"Yeah and…" Sora rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

"Me too." Riku turned to look up then, hand gently reaching to take Sora's.

Sora grinned back hesitantly, squeezing Riku's hand and taking deep breathes in and out.

"Hey guys! Look what I found! Some dumbass dropped this in the trash can!" came Tidus' voice from behind. "It's a brand new book and it's so cool! Look!" he exclaimed, immediately drawing Selphie's attention.

"Hey… Riku?" Sora cleared his throat quietly, looking up at the older make with a small shy smile. "After school… Can we go to your room again?"


End file.
